The Best Best Man
by Queenie Z
Summary: Now that the past has been forgiven and friendship has bloomed, how will Groose react to being asked to be Link's best man? Will he manage to say yes without turning into a blubbering mess? Probably not. Skyward Sword. Some Link x Zelda.


**The Best Best Man****  
><strong>**By Queenie Z**

Unlike Link and Zelda, Groose didn't _live_ on the surface, persay; his permanent residence was still Skyloft. He did, however, have a small place he liked to call "The Groose Shack", located in a relatively remote area of Faron Woods, where he would go for days at a time to work on one of his many "secret projects". Of course, he would also visit his good friends while he was there, but when asked about what these "projects" of his might be, he'd simply scoff and say, "You'll see," with a prideful grin.

It was for this reason that Link finally decided to give The Groose Shack a visit. Well, that wasn't entirely true - he was mostly there to talk to his former classmate about something very important, but the curiosity was there nonetheless. When he got there, however, he was in for a big surprise. The frame of something very, _very_ large towered over the tiny dwelling, causing Link to gawk. He'd imagined that the big oaf would be working on something impressive, but nothing quite like this! But he'd have plenty of time to ask about it once he'd settled his more important business. He went to the door and knocked.

"Password!" called a voice from inside.

Link half-smiled in amusement. "'Bombs away'." He had thought Groose was joking when he gave him that password "in case of an emergency" - evidently, however, he had been completely serious.

The door opened, and Link was greeted by the grinning, red-haired giant. "Hey, Link!" he said, "You don't _look_ like you're having an emergency. What brings you here?"

Link lifted a hand in greeted and smiled. "It's not an emergency, yeah... but I do need to talk to you. It's important."

"I'm all ears," Groose replied, stepping aside to let his friend in. "But first things first - I bet you're wondering about that colossal beast outside, aren't you?"

Of course, he would turn the subject immediately to his accomplishments. That was just part of his nature. Link was genuinely curious about it, though, so he played along. "Yeah. What is that thing?"

Groose walked over to a desk and rummaged through some blueprints. After finding the one he was searching for, he presented it to Link. "That, my friend, is the next step in people-vaulting technology. Behold: _The Groosenator Mark GR-0053_!"

The hero balked at the plans held in front of him. "That's a _cannon_!"

"I know. Much more effective than a catapult, don't you think?"

"And you're going to launch _people_ out of that thing?" Link placed a finger incredulously on the paper.

"It'll be the fastest way to get back to Skyloft from the surface!" Groose beamed and rolled up the blueprint. "Of course, it'll probably take a few years to actually finish. Or a few decades. But that's all right - greatness requires patience, doesn't it?"

"I, uh, guess so." Link smiled. "Hopefully you'll make it safe by the time it's done. We'll be counting on you, okay?"

"No worries, hero boy," he answered, sitting down on the chair beside his work desk, "no worries. Now what's this important thing you need to talk to me about?"

Link took a seat on a small stool and chuckled, scratching his nose. "Yeah, about that," he began, "so I asked Zelda - "

Groose cried out in surprise, flailing around clumsily in his seat. "_Whoa_!" He leaned forward eagerly. "What did she say, man! Tell me!"

"She said yes!"

With a hearty laugh, Groose began to applaud. "See? I told you she would!"

"You even bet your pompadour on it, I know," chuckled Link.

Groose gave his hair an affectionate pat. "Only because I knew she'd say yes," he said. "The pomp gets to live another day!"

The blonde hero burst into raucous laughter, holding his stomach and bending over in his seat. "Ha ha! ...Man, Groose, I never thought I'd see the day you'd _laugh_ about me and Zelda getting engaged!"

"I know, right?" he said with a shrug, "But I've had a few years to get over it. I mean... she's still amazing, but beings pals with you guys is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know?"

Link nodded. "I'm glad you think that." He paused, remembering the rest of what he wanted to say. "Oh, yeah! ...Speaking of pals, uh... you wouldn't want to be my best man, would you?"

Groose lowered his arms and stared at him. "Huh? ...You want _me_ to be your best man?"

"Of course!"

With a grunt and the faintest blush, he looked away. "Aw, come on... you couldn't ask Pipit or something? Or Fledge?"

"You... don't want to?" asked Link with a frown.

"Don't put it like _that_! I just - I don't know why you'd want _me_, of all people, after all I did to get in your and Zelda's way..."

"I can think of a lot of reasons." Link crossed his arms. "For one, you saved her life. And you basically saved mine, too. The fact that we were able to even get together is all thanks to you." He tilted his head, softening his look. "And you're a good guy, Groose. You always were; you just didn't know how to show it. You turned over a new leaf, and now, well... I can't imagine my life without a little Groose in it."

Groose covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh, hell, Link," he choked, "don't say things like that! You're gonna make me cry...!"

"Sorry, but it's the truth!"

He sniffled and gave Link a bashful grin. "But now I can't say no, right? Not after all that!"

"So, you'll do it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Link stood and gave his friend an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "Great! Don't worry, Groose - you'll be the best, um... best man I could ever ask for. I know you will."

"I-I told you not to say that kind of thing...!"

Watching Groose try desperately to keep himself from breaking into sobs was both a bit sad and a bit funny at the same time. Biting his lip to keep from snickering, he reached into his pouch and handed the big softie a handkerchief, which he gladly took.


End file.
